


Detention

by hiddenoptimist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slight Bondage, Smut, Spanking, Teacher!Liam, student!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenoptimist/pseuds/hiddenoptimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Liam Payne has had enough of his sleepy student, Niall Horan. He decides he's going to punish Niall in a way he won't forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

Professor Liam Payne sighed as he looked over his class. All but one were scribbling away, working hard on their essays. The one pupil that wasn't working had his head on the desk, quiet snores coming from his half-open mouth. Niall Horan. This was the fourth time Liam had caught him sleeping in class and detentions didn't seem to have any sort of impact on him. This would be the last time Niall would fall asleep in class, he would make sure of it.

Glancing up at the clock, Liam dismissed his students early, his eyes on Niall as everyone else filed out of the room, leaving the pair alone. He quietly locked the door, moving to stand in front of the sleeping boy's desk. Running his hand through the blonde locks of his student, Liam sighed. He'd always liked Niall, in more ways than one. He was a good pupil when he put his mind to it, and good looking too. It was only recently that he'd started falling asleep and Liam was determined to out an end to it, no matter what.

Taking a wooden ruler another student had left lying, Liam slammed it onto the desk next to Niall's arm. Niall jerked awake, sitting bolt upright and looking around frantically. Upon seeing it was only his teacher, he relaxed.

"Professor Payne," he breathed. He frowned, looking about again. "Where's everyone else?"

"I let them go early," Liam replied. "You, Mr Horan, have detention. This is the fourth time I've caught you sleeping in class and it ends here."

The ruler was still clutched tightly in his hand. Niall gulped, spotting his teacher's white knuckles from his grip.

"What are you going to do, sir?" he asked quietly, afraid.

"Come over to my desk," Liam ordered, walking across the room. Niall followed obediently, standing before his teacher. "Drop your jeans and bend over the desk,"

Biting his lip, Niall obeyed, holding onto the edge of the desk. Liam took a moment to admire the boy's bum before resting the ruler against it. He could feel Niall trembling beneath him as he took a two handed grip on the ruler. Raising it with a deep breath, Liam brought the wood sharply down onto his student's bum.

Niall let out a little choked cry, jolting forward against the desk. He stayed still for the next stroke, even through his professor hit the exact same spot. As Liam raised the ruler a third time, Niall panicked.

"No, please!" he cried. "I won't fall asleep again, I swear!" He desperately tried to cover his bum. "I'll do whatever you want!"

Liam just sighed, already tired of his begging. If he held his arms to his back, Liam wouldn't be able to hold the ruler properly. Niall was whining loudly now. Spotting the tie around his pupil's neck, Liam quickly took it from the writhing boy and bound his hands behind his back.

Liam raised the ruler again, preparing himself for another hit. Niall whimpered, fresh tears running down his cheeks. He closed his eyes as the blows rained down, hitting his flesh through the thin fabric of his boxers in the same place each time.

"Please!" Niall pleaded. "I'll do anything you want, just stop, please!"

Liam paused. The boy lying exposed on the table descended into small whimpers. Running his hands over his student's bum, Liam managed to gain a moan from the younger boy. The thoughts flying through his mind right now could get him fired, but Niall  _had_  said he'd do anything.

Liam pulled Niall upright, sitting the ruler down on the desk. The younger boy was sniffling, tears running down his cheeks and blood dripping from his mouth. He;d bitten right through his bottom lip. As Liam's eyes dropped down, he spotted the bulge in his pupil's boxers. He'd actually gotten hard from the punishment. Liam glanced up at Niall's scared blue eyes and knew that he wouldn't tell anyone.

"You're bleeding," Liam stated. "Let me clean it up for you."

Liam pressed his lips against Niall's, gently at first, his eyes fluttering closed. Niall, with his hands still tied behind his back, slowly began to move against his teacher's lips. Smiling into the kiss, Liam's lips parted and his tongue lapped at the blood pulsing from the small wound. Niall shivered, falling back against the edge of the desk. Liam's arms wrapped around his waist tightly, keeping him upright as his tongue slipped past the smaller boy's lips.

"Are we allowed to do this?" Niall asked, drawing back slightly.

"No," Liam admitted. "I'd get fired if anyone found out. Which is why you can't make any noise."

Niall nodded, bringing his lips back up to the professor's. If he was perfectly honest with himself, he'd been wanting this for a long time. He'd joined a gym not too long ago and had been surprised to see Liam in the changing rooms. He hadn't recognised him at first, it wasn't until the professor had greeted him that he'd realised. There was an impressive set of abs under that shirt. However, Niall refused to admit he was gay, despite his attraction for men. He'd settled on bisexual.

Liam began palming Niall through his boxers. Niall moaned quietly into his professor's mouth and Liam took this as a chance to explore the younger boy's mouth. He was growing hard himself, his erection straining against the fabric of his trousers.

He drew away from Niall's mouth, pushing the student down to his knees as he pushed his boxers and trousers down to his knees. Niall's eyes widened at the sight of his professor's length, the tip leaking precum. He looked up at the man before him and swallowed nervously, before beginning to lick around the head of Liam's cock. He almost recoiled at the taste, but contained his disgust and moved further down Liam's length. 

Liam stifled a moan, his hand moving to the back of Niall's head and applying slight pressure to encourage his student. The blonde looked at him through his eyelashes, blue eyes wide and almost innocent looking, Liam thought, if only his lips weren't wrapped delicately around his cock. Liam pressed harder and Niall took more of him into his mouth, licking and sucking as he went.

A knot began to build in Liam's stomach. He held Niall's head firmly in place and began thrusting into his mouth, the vibrations from Niall's startled yelp helping to bring him closer. As Liam moved faster, Niall began to gag and splutter. The sounds coming from his mouth were all the professor needed, and he was suddenly cumming down Niall's throat. He stepped away from his pupil, panting.

Niall made to swallow his mouthful of cum, but Liam stopped him. "No, no," the professor ordered. "Don't swallow. And keep your mouth open."

"Sir-" Niall managed to gargle. He could feel the cum beginning to slide down his throat.

"Don't swallow, Niall. Not unless you wish to be punished again."

Niall stayed quiet. Liam smiled, grabbing the front of his student's shirt and pulling him to his feet. He peered into the smaller boy's mouth, nodding at the small pool on his tongue. He spun Niall around and pushed him forward so he was bent over the desk. His boxers soon fell to the floor, hanging around his ankles and leaving the student's bum defenceless. The skin was still red from the earlier spanking.

Liam smiled, running his hands over the smooth skin. "You have a very pretty bum, Niall," he said. "Have you ever been fucked before?"

Niall hesitated, before shaking his head. Liam's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're a virgin?" he asked, his voice giving away everything. Niall didn't reply, casting his eyes down on the ground. Liam slapped the blonde's arse. "Answer me."

Niall nodded hurriedly, frightened in case Professor Payne hit him again. Liam hummed, spreading the younger boy's cheeks to reveal his pink. puckered hole.

"I'll take it slow," Liam promised, sucking on his fingers before slowly pressing one into Niall's hole. "No lube though."

Niall gasped through the cum. Liam could feel himself getting hard again at the mere thought of taking this beautiful, submissive boy's virginity. He went as slow as he could, cautiously pressing a second finger in and curling both of them. Niall cooed, his eyes falling shut as the cum began to dribble down his chin. When Liam thought Niall was ready - he was four fingers deep and beginning to get impatient - he stroked himself a few times before slowly pushing into the boy bent over the desk. Niall gasped as the burn of the intrusion hit him, but he was soon moaning and rocking back onto Liam's cock, cursing in pleasure when Liam began to speed up.

Because there was nothing between his cock and Niall's tight, hot walls, Liam had to restrain himself a little more than usual. Niall would cum first, he told himself. The little virgin would come undone before he did.

Niall did cum first, painting the desk white. Liam's thrusts became sloppier as he rode out his own orgasm. Lying almost flat over Niall, Liam slowly pulled out of his student and pressed a kiss to a small patch of skin beneath his collar. He untied Niall's hands, rubbing his wrists and pressing little kisses to his palm. Helping the student straighten up, Liam used the end of the tie to dab away the cum that had dribbled down his chin. Niall still had his mouth open and Liam smiled, gently pushed his jaw shut. Niall swallowed instantly, his lips parting slightly again in soft pants.

"Well, Niall, I hope you've learnt your lesson," Liam said sternly, kissing his student's lips.

Niall swung his bag onto his back and squeezed the professor's hand. "Oh yeah. I should definitely fall asleep in class more often."


End file.
